Wish
by Winterwing3000
Summary: A small summer festival, a five year old, a fifteen year old and a couple of wishes. [Aoshiyounger Misao]


**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Wish, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The streets of Kyoto were bustling with nightlife. Small vendors were selling kites, masks, dolls and hair jewelry. Bigger shops were displaying varieties of flowers, kimonos, and some ink paintings. There were also games; the koi pond, small spinning tops and a weaponry competition going around. 

Tanabanta was usually a rainy day, where the clouds covered up the star constellations and the great big moon. But this year, it seemed that Mother Nature ceased her tears for the Orion and the Weaver's sad tale.

Further into the heart of the city, the Aoiya was filled with customers and the doors were opened to all. But a few of them headed out to the busy streets, toward the lake, where many small paper boats were afloat on its waters. A small candle was lit on each boat, with a piece of rice paper attached to it.

At the farthest end of bay, just under the bridge, two solitary beings were crouching down, busy writing down their wishes onto the paper. The smaller one jumped up and lifted her boat carefully, not wishing to suddenly put out the candlelight and then looped the note around the white candle. The taller one looped his around another candle and took it down to the water, gave it a slight push, and allowed his to join the others in the middle of the lake.

The petite female hiked up her clothing to her knees and waded into the water, creating ripples that sent her companion's paper vessel further into the group. Gently she settled the boat and guided it to the growing group. Once she was satisfied by its distance from the land, she nodded, her short braid bouncing and headed back to shore.

"Ne, Aoshi-sama?" a five year old Misao stood up, dusting her newest yukata sewed by Okon-chan as she did so. It had a checkered pattern, violet crossing beige, with small black outlines of peonies on the left corner.

"Hm?" the teenage Okashira looked down at his young charge, a gentleness held in his eyes. Aoshi changed out of his typical beige leather trench coat and opted for a dark navy haori with smooth cornflower waves.

"What did you wish for?" she asked, blinking her blue round eyes at him, hands tucked behind her back.

"Would it come true if I told you?" he replied, quirking a brow. Misao raised her arms, waiting patiently for him to pick her up. Aoshi lifted her and set her down on his back.

"But… can't you just write another one then?" she said nonchalantly. Her tiny arms wrapped tightly around his neck as the older ninja prepared to leap up onto the bridge.

"Then, that would be selfish of me."

"Ano… then would Aoshi-sama tell me if Misao-chan tell Aoshi-sama hers?" the little weasel girl peered over his shoulder and then over hers, observing the other happy people around her.

"Perhaps…" Aoshi turned his head to look at little Misao, expecting her to rapidly answer.

"Misao-chan wished that Aoshi-sama will be with Misao-chan forever and ever! DAISUKI, AOSHI-SAMA!" she whispered at first, but then her voice grew louder, drawing attention from many couples around them. The girls giggled, chattering to the boys about the cute girl-child and the nearly stoic young man.

"Aa, daisuki, Misao-chan." He returned, but in a much quieter voice.

"Ne, ne, will Aoshi-sama tell Misao-chan now? Ne?" Misao naively and eagerly pestered.

"I'm hurt Misao-chan. You only love Aoshi-sama and not us?" a rougher yet playful tone wafted over to them from ahead.

"Hannya-kun!" her question was soon forgotten when she saw her other friends on the other side of the bridge. Misao waved at them, enthusiastically. The masked man waved back as Beshimi—a small grin appearing on his face—pocketed his hands into his sleeves, Shikijou looked up at the moon thinking, and Hyottoko was busy eating onigiri.

Aoshi and Misao joined the other four, creating a small, odd, but tightly-knit, group of six. Laughter filled the night as Misao talked animatedly from on top of Aoshi's shoulders and the stars of Orion and Weaver blinked down happily at them.

**

* * *

AN:** This is the response to the August Challenge at SLML, "matsuri/summer festival". Tanabanta is held on July 7th. Review? 


End file.
